Fulfilling a fantasy
by guitarstrings0187
Summary: Quinn shares an apartment with g!p Rachel. She fantasizes about having sex with Rachel while she touches herself, until the day she catches the brunette masturbating while moaning out her name, and they have sex afterwards.


Quinn yawned and shrugged off her coat and took off her boots as she entered the apartment. All she wanted after a hectic day at work was to sleep, but as she walked towards her bedroom, she heard a set of moaning and grunting sounds from her flatmate's room. She knew that the right thing to do was ignore the sex noises, go straight to her room and get ready for bed, but curiosity won the best of her.

Taking slow and quiet steps, she went to the source of the noise and saw that the door was half open. Her eyes widened and her lower belly fluttered in arousal when she saw a redhead being nailed into the bed, a brunette on top and spearing her cock inside the redhead's pussy.

"Fuck, Rachel!" The redhead gasped out, and Quinn bit her lip as she watched the two women fuck, a gush of arousal shooting straight through her core. " _Yes!_ Keep pounding me!"

Quinn's knees buckled and she knew that sleep was going to be the last thing on her mind tonight. Her roommate, Rachel, made moaning and sexy groaning noises that left Quinn feeling even more aroused than ever. It wasn't a secret that Rachel had a dick, but it _was_ the first time that the brunette brought someone home to have sex with.

And Quinn would be lying if she didn't find her roommate sexy. A soft moan vibrated in her throat while she watched Rachel's muscles flex and her hips thrusting forward to plow into the redhead's pussy.

Rachel was very comfortable with her body and anatomy, and sometimes she'd walk around the apartment in nothing but a bra and boxers, while Quinn would fantasize being stripped by the brunette and her hole being stretched.

"I bet you love getting your pussy fucked like this, huh?" Rachel grunted, and Quinn watched her thrusts go quick and rough. The redhead moaned in agreement and wrapped her legs around Rachel's waist, sweat trickling down their bodies. "That's it, baby! Use your sexy pussy…"

Quinn tore her eyes from the two women and weakly made her way to her bedroom, her sex throbbing in arousal. She closed her door to block out the loud sex noises and stripped until she was naked, lied down on her bed, and spread her legs. Closing her eyes, she fondled her breasts and tweaked her nipples, rolling and pinching them until they hardened.

She imagined Rachel touching her body, sucking on her skin and mouthing at her breasts, intense brown eyes staring down at her body lustfully, until they lingered on her soaked pussy. The thought made her moan and she used her right hand to stroke her nether lips that glistened with her arousal. Her hips jerked as she rubbed and teased her sex, circling her entrance with two fingers.

All of her fantasies involved Rachel touching and playing with her pussy using her hands, until she was a begging, moaning mess. For the longest time since she discovered that Rachel had a cock, masturbation had been her best friend, imagining all the ways the brunette would use her shaft to pleasure her and pounding her.

"Mmm," Quinn sighed as she pushed two fingers inside her tight hole, thinking that they were Rachel's thick meat, slowly filling her up and rubbing her walls.

Lips parted, Quinn thrust inside her dripping sex, palming and squeezing her tits with her left hand. Screwing her eyes shut, she furrowed her eyebrows and mewled as she listened to the squelching sounds that her pussy made while she fucked herself.

She thought of spreading her legs wide open to show Rachel her sopping pussy, her breath hitching at the filthy thought. Groaning softly, Quinn thrust back against her fingers and wished that Rachel was fucking her instead. She'd raise her legs and clamp them together to make her pussy tighter for Rachel's cock, use her walls to choke that thick meat.

Her sex clenched at the thought, and Quinn wheezed out a string of curses as she thrust faster inside her cunt, her thighs trembling and chest heaving. Abandoning her breasts, she used her left hand to strum her clit, moans rising in pitch as she played with herself.

"Rachel…" Quinn purred, replaying the brunette's sexy moans and groans in her head. "Give me that cock…"

Quinn gasped brokenly and dragged out Rachel's name as she came, pussy juices flooding out of her hole and leaked onto the sheets, her body trembling and sex quivering. She eased out her fingers out of her cunt, her moans easing into heavy pants while she tried to catch up to her breath.

After coming down from her orgasm, exhaustion made its way back into her system and she covered her body underneath the sheets and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Quinn blinked, once, twice, to adjust her eyes to the brightness of the sun's rays. Groaning in displeasure, she rolled over to her stomach and buried her face against the pillows, sighing contentedly as the sheets caressed her bare skin. Part of her wondered if Rachel was already awake, and she blushed when images of the brunette having sex popped into her mind.

Her stomach rumbled, and she groggily climbed off her bed and put on a shirt and a pair of shorts. She stretched her arms and yawned, then slowly shuffled out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. Her feet stopped of their own accord when she saw Rachel in the kitchen, wearing a sweat-soaked grey tank top and a pair of black running shorts.

The soaked tank top clung to Rachel's skin, sweat trickling down her forehead and neck. Quinn made a soft noise at the back of her throat as the brunette chugged down a glass of cold water, her throat bobbing up and down.

When Rachel put down the glass and turned to face her, Quinn felt her world start to spin. On Rachel's neck were red blotches, hickeys most likely made by the redhead last night.

"Hey, Quinn," Rachel greeted her, a bright grin fixed in place.

"Hi, Rach," Quinn mumbled, not quite trusting her voice.

"It's your day off, right?"

"Y-yeah," Quinn swallowed, watching droplets of sweat trickle down Rachel's chest. "You just finished jogging?"

"Mmhmm. The weather's great," Rachel hummed and stretched, a sliver of bronze skin peeking out from underneath her shirt. The faint outline of her abs caught Quinn's eye, and she had to hold on to the counter to keep her knees from buckling underneath her weight.

Quinn simply nodded and walked to the fridge, grabbed some yogurt and fruits and sat by the kitchen table. From the corner of her eye, she watched Rachel leave the kitchen, her gaze lingering on the brunette's ass. Once the brunette was out of earshot, Quinn groaned and buried her face in her hands, wondering when she started being such a horny pervert for her flatmate.

Right, the moment she started touching herself to the thoughts of Rachel fucking her pussy with her cock.

She finished her breakfast and decided to take a cool shower in hopes that it would help calm down her raging hormones. And maybe help her forget the sexy noises Rachel made when she was having sex, and the look on her face while she drilled the redhead into the bed.

"Oh, Quinn?"

Quinn jumped at the sound of Rachel's voice, her head snapping towards the entrance to the kitchen where the brunette stood, now clad only in her sports bra and boxers. She forced herself to look the brunette in the eye and not let her gaze wander down to her crotch, subtly pressing her thighs together to alleviate some pressure.

"Do you want to have a movie marathon or something? You can pick out the movies today," Rachel suggested, seemingly oblivious to the heated gaze that Quinn directed at her.

"Yeah, sure," Quinn agreed, tying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Great! I'll be right in the living room after I finish showering," Rachel beamed and walked away, leaving Quinn to sigh in relief.

She washed the dishes and went to her bathroom, stripped, and went into the shower. Biting her lip, she let the cool water run down her body, yet her pussy still tingled. With a deep groan, she rested her forehead against the tiles and willed herself to stop thinking of sexual thoughts of her friend, until her whole body shivered at the cool temperature and her sex stopped throbbing with need.

Heaving a sigh of relief, she turned off the shower and dried herself, got dressed, and left the bathroom. She headed into the living room and went through her DVD collection while she waited for Rachel to finish showering.

She decided to go with Pitch Perfect, just to be sure that any other movie she picked out would have a steamy scene and her hormones would go out of control and by consequence, let her jump Rachel. Plus the fact that Rachel loved movies with music.

Just as she popped the DVD in the player, Rachel walked in, wearing a sweatshirt and not surprisingly, boxers. Quinn took a sharp intake of breath and started the movie, then plopped down on the couch beside Rachel. She swallowed subconsciously as Rachel shifted closer to her, their knees touching.

For the most part, Rachel kept silent, until the shower scene. She mumbled something that sounded like Beca should have jumped Chloe because she totally would have. Which made Quinn think that Rachel should have jumped _her_ instead of the redhead she was fucking last night.

Though she agreed that Beca should have gotten together with Chloe instead.

Quinn picked movies that were relatively safe for work all throughout the day, but sometimes she had to pray for self-control because Rachel mostly stayed close to her, occasionally rubbing their legs and feet together. It shouldn't have been a big deal because they did that a lot when they were sitting next to each other, but after watching Rachel have sex the previous night turned it into a _huge_ deal.

After the last movie, Quinn heaved a sigh of relief. Rachel smiled at her, said good night, and _squeezed_ her _thigh_ before walking off to her bedroom. Which left Quinn stunned on the couch, and equal parts turned on and dizzy.

She kept telling herself that it was nothing, that Rachel was naturally a touchy-feely person and a simple thigh squeeze wasn't an invitation for sex. Just a good night gesture, nothing more.

Her legs weak, Quinn shut off the TV and DVD player and shuffled back to her own bedroom, did her ritual of touching herself while imagining Rachel's cock plowing into her dripping sex until the brunette dumped her load inside her cunt, and slept.

A sleep which consisted of her moaning and making mewling noises because she dreamt of Rachel fucking her pussy until it was sore.

* * *

"Hey, Rach! Have you had dinner?" Quinn called out as soon as she entered the apartment, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion when the brunette didn't respond.

She glanced behind her shoulder and saw that Rachel's coat _was_ indeed hung by the door, her shoes placed neatly on the mat. Shrugging to herself, Quinn walked further inside and was about to call for Rachel again when she heard moaning and groaning again. She froze, thinking that her flatmate might be having sex again.

But the noises sounded like they only came from one person, and judging by what she heard two nights ago, it was Rachel's. Which could mean only one thing.

Quinn tiptoed towards Rachel's bedroom, even though the rational part of her told her to leave the brunette alone and that it wasn't right to watch her friend doing her… _business_. She was about to follow what the angelic side was telling her, but then she heard _her name_.

Her jaw dropped when Rachel moaned out her name, and she felt her sex gush at the noises.

Her devilish side won over, and she peeked inside the open space left by the door, a quiet whimper falling from her lips when she saw what Rachel was doing. The brunette was stark naked on her bed, eagle-spread and working on her cock and balls with her hands. On the bedside table was a bottle of lotion and a box of tissues, and Quinn swallowed as Rachel made grunting noises, head thrown back and hips thrusting forward against her hands.

"Nngghh, _Quinn_ ," Rachel gasped and made a fist around her dick. " _Fuck!_ "

Rachel was _masturbating_. While thinking of _her_.

Quinn whimpered and unzipped her jeans, then shoved her right hand inside her ruined panties and started stroking her folds, all the while watching Rachel jack herself off. She'd never actually seen Rachel's penis as a whole, since two nights ago it was being sheathed inside the redhead's pussy.

But from here, with Rachel being alone and pleasuring herself, Quinn could see that it was rather thick and long, and the lack of skin got her thinking that her friend was circumcised. Which wasn't a surprise because Rachel was Jewish.

The rational part of her was telling her that what she was doing was wrong. That it was basically sexual harassment to be a Peeping Tom while watching Rachel fuck herself. And that she was touching _herself_ right along with the brunette.

But she couldn't care less, because Rachel was thinking about having sex with her while she jerked off. Quinn bit her lip to keep her own noises from coming out, watching while Rachel twisted her rock hard member and kneaded her sperm-filled testicles.

"So fucking good," Rachel groaned, hips jerking as she fucked herself faster.

Quinn panted and worked on her clit, rubbing it with tight circles as she stared at Rachel's shiny dick. She silently wished that Rachel was the one touching her pussy instead, like the many nights she fantasized about. Then Rachel would rub her pussy lips using the head of her cock, smearing it with her slick girl cum.

And then Rachel would slowly sheathe the whole length of her member inside her grasping sex, stretching out her tight hole and giving her so much pleasure. She was sure that Rachel could fuck her until she passed out, until her pussy was bursting with her friend's creamy, white semen.

"God, _Quinn_!" Rachel gasped out, and Quinn's eyes flew open, her gaze landing on the brunette's thick stalk of meat.

She shivered as she watched thick ropes of semen burst out of Rachel's cock, landing on her breasts and sliding down her belly. Still, Rachel continued pumping her shaft, more cum spurting out of the slit of her dick.

The sight of Rachel coming _a lot_ made Quinn groan loudly, and she fingered her clit faster as she watched her flatmate's semen slide down her bronze skin. Too caught up with the filthy sight and her fantasies, Quinn didn't realize that Rachel had caught her.

"Quinn?"

Quinn knew something wasn't right. Rachel said her name, but it came out more of a question than a moan. Her whole body froze, hands still shoved inside her panties, fingers still tracing and stroking her slit.

Her eyes snapped towards Rachel, dick still at full mast in between the brunette's legs. She was far too caught up in her lust to be ashamed of what she did, but she eased out her hand out of her panties, anyway. Rachel was staring right back at her, though she didn't appear to be angry or embarrassed at being caught.

"Rach," Quinn panted, slowly getting up to her feet.

Rachel hummed and grabbed a bunch of tissues from the box, then wiped herself clean. Quinn walked inside the room, dazed and still completely turned on from watching the brunette jacking off.

"I, uh, s-sorry," Quinn mumbled and looked down at her feet, shame finally making itself known.

"Sorry for what? For watching me get off while thinking of you? Or you touching yourself while you watched me?" Rachel said with a laugh, and she continued wiping off her cum and her dick as though nothing happened. "Quinn, it's healthy to masturbate. Nothing to be ashamed of," she added with a shrug. "I think I should be the one saying sorry for thinking sexual thoughts of you while I'm jacking off."

Quinn shrugged weakly and shoved her hands inside her pockets, glancing away from the brunette.

"I watched you having sex with the redhead. And I'm really sorry for that. I shouldn't have…" she trailed off and helplessly waved her hand around.

Rachel laughed and patted the empty space of the bed, and Quinn took the invitation and sat down. Rachel's reaction to that caught her off guard. She expected Rachel to get mad and tell her to stop being a pervert, but the brunette just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Oh, I knew you were watching. And knowing that you were watching me fuck another girl, well, I got turned on a whole lot more," Rachel explained, causing Quinn to blush a deep scarlet. "Quinn, I'm pretty much an open book when it comes to sex. I'm not mad that you watched me having sex and masturbating. And that you… _touched_ yourself while watching me. I'm flattered, actually. Most girls are scared of me having a dick, and that redhead was one of the few that wasn't afraid to let me fuck them. And you're the first person not to kick me out of an apartment after finding out that I have… _this,_ " Rachel's voice dropped to a whisper as she gestured to her cock.

Quinn swallowed thickly as she glanced at Rachel's member, then back to brown eyes. She'd only known that Rachel moved around from apartment to apartment, but she never linked it to her having a dick. Now she understood why Rachel was comfortable around her despite her condition, and she wished she'd asked sooner.

"You're sexy, Rachel. I've also actually been masturbating in my room while thinking of you," Quinn confessed, laughing when Rachel's eyes widened like saucers. "Watching you nailing that redhead made me want you more, actually…" she trailed off, dancing her fingers around Rachel's thighs.

"Y-yeah?" Rachel stuttered, and Quinn smiled and nodded.

"Why else do you think I touch myself while thinking of you?" Quinn murmured and moved closer to Rachel.

"I… don't know?" Rachel asked dumbly, causing Quinn to laugh. "So, you're not mad that I jack off while I'm thinking of fucking you?"

"Rachel," Quinn arched an eyebrow playfully, watching the brunette blush. "Using your earlier words, _I'm flattered_. And I guess this makes things easier for us…"

Rachel swallowed and Quinn smirked as she unbuttoned her blouse, loving the attention she was being given. The initial embarrassment she felt turned into arousal, and she slowly stripped herself, watching while Rachel watched her.

"Rachel, I want you to fuck me," Quinn husked as she was left in her panties.

Her other fantasies could come later, right now, what was important was that Rachel wanted to have sex with her, too.

"I want you to touch my pussy," she murmured into Rachel's ear, taking the brunette's hand and guiding it into her soaked panties. "Can you feel how wet I am for you? For your hot cock?"

Rachel shuddered and stroked her slit using her middle finger, and Quinn sighed and rocked her hips. A content moan drifted from her lips as Rachel explored her pussy, slender fingers sliding against her folds and tracing her nether lips.

"You're soaking…" Rachel panted, her pupils dilated as she stared at Quinn.

"That's what you do to me," Quinn murmured, lips parted while Rachel touched every inch of her soft mound. "That's it, Rach… Keep touching my pussy…"

Rachel moaned and squeezed and palmed her sex, with Quinn rocking her hips downwards to feel more of her hand. The sensation of Rachel's hand touching her down there was better than her imagination and fantasies, and she felt herself getting wetter. She purred as Rachel continued rubbing and stroking her folds, thumb mashing against her clit.

"Take my panties off, Rachel," Quinn commanded, and Rachel nodded and pulled down the ruined material, leaving Quinn fully exposed.

Quinn kicked her panties off when they reached her ankles, and Rachel's hand was on her pussy again. Moaning softly, Quinn dropped her head against Rachel's shoulder, hips working to grind her sex against Rachel's palm.

"Wow… Your pussy is so soft and warm," Rachel mumbled in awe, and Quinn smiled and kissed her softly.

"Better than all the pussies you've touched and fucked?" Quinn rasped, hazel eyes boring straight into Rachel's.

"The best," Rachel agreed, and Quinn smirked in satisfaction.

"Good. Now, no more talking."

Rachel lay slack against the bed and removed her hand from between Quinn's legs. Quinn straddled Rachel's thighs and sat her pussy on her cock, moaning at the slick sensation. She planted her hands on Rachel's abs and ground downwards, sighing at the way the brunette's pulsing member slid against her folds, parting her nether lips.

"Mmm, so good," Rachel moaned, and Quinn continued rubbing her pussy against her flatmate's dick, slick girl cum gushing out of her core. "So wet…"

Quinn hummed in agreement and soaked the whole length of Rachel's dick using her pussy juices, gasping as the fat head snagged her entrance. Rachel curled her toes and gripped the sheets, hips bucking up to grind her length against Quinn's dripping sex.

"Watch me…" Quinn commanded and started playing with her breasts, dark hazel eyes staring down at Rachel. The brunette groaned as Quinn rolled and flicked her nipples, cock gliding easily between the blonde's pussy lips.

"Do you want to fuck me, Rachel?" Quinn bent down and licked Rachel's earlobe. "Do you want to slide this thick meat in my hole?"

"Unnghh, _yesss_ ," Rachel hissed, eyebrows scrunched together and eyes screwed shut. "I want to fuck you, Quinn."

"Yeah? You want me to drown your dick in my cum?" Quinn panted, her voice thick with arousal.

"Yes, Quinn!" Rachel gasped as Quinn ground harder against her cock.

Quinn smirked and grabbed Rachel's dick by the base, then sank her pussy down on it. A guttural moan tore through her lips as her hole was stretched, her walls immediately clamping down on the pulsing length. She'd never felt so full her entire life, and now that she finally felt Rachel's cock in her pussy, she knew that her fingers wouldn't ever be enough to give her an orgasm.

She was glad that she decided not to waste her money on a dildo, because she was sure that Rachel's shaft felt infinitely better than a toy. Humming softly, Quinn ground her pussy downwards, enjoying the way Rachel's dick twitched and pulsed inside of her.

"Your cock is so big and thick… My pussy feels so full," Quinn gasped, thighs trembling as she rolled and circled her hips.

All Rachel could do was groan as her shaft was enclosed in Quinn's clenching walls, her nipples straining against the air. Quinn dug her nails against Rachel's abs, then slowly started to ride her, working her hips up and down and in dizzying circles. Breathy moans fell from her lips as she rose and sank down on Rachel's thickness, pussy clamping down on the thick meat.

" _Fuck_ ," Quinn swore as she quickened her pace, skin slapping against Rachel's.

And then she started humping Rachel's dick, bouncing up and down on the stiff pole while the pleasure assaulted her senses. She shuddered and fucked herself earnestly, relishing in the way her pussy was being filled and stretched. Rachel panted and gripped her hips, helping Quinn ride her stiff dick.

"Give me that cock, Rachel," Quinn bit her lip and threw her head back, then shrieked as Rachel started pounding up into her.

Rachel jackhammered into her pussy, and Quinn's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was pounded thoroughly. Reality was definitely better, and she felt relieved that her fantasies were becoming a reality. Loud moans and screams bounced off the walls of the bedroom, and Rachel grunted as she watched her cock slide in and out of Quinn's slick sex.

Quinn gasped when she felt the tip of Rachel's member hit her g-spot, her moans uncontrollable as the brunette drilled her cock deeper. Each time Rachel drove her hips up, Quinn would slam down, her pussy squelching with each rough thrust.

They rocked against each other, until Quinn felt her stomach begin to tighten. She clamped her walls tighter around Rachel's shaft, threw her head back, and bounced faster. Rachel's cock pulsed more insistently, balls begging to be emptied.

"C-cum inside me," Quinn moaned desperately.

Rachel groaned and stilled her hips, sperm jetting out of the slit of her weeping cockhead, unloading inside Quinn's waiting pussy. Quinn gasped and whined, the sensation of Rachel's seed shooting inside of her triggering her own orgasm. Juices streamed out of her sex, walls clenching and unclenching uncontrollably while her body shook.

"Your semen feels so hot and thick," Quinn mumbled as Rachel's cum oozed out of her hole and dripped down her thighs. "I want more of it inside my pussy."

"And I'll give you more," Rachel grinned and flipped their positions, now hovering on top of Quinn.

Quinn smiled sultrily and wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. They traded soft kisses as Rachel pushed her stiff pole inside Quinn's pussy, and the blonde sighed as she was filled again. Rachel's tongue slid inside her mouth, and Quinn sucked on the brunette's tongue and wrapped her arms tighter, until it was hard for them to breathe.

She felt every inch of Rachel's cock pushing and pulling inside of her, filling her up and emptying her. Rachel's hips snapped against hers, their bodies slick with sweat. The scent of sex permeated the air, and Quinn licked the sweat off of Rachel's skin.

"I love how tight your pussy is," Rachel sighed against her lips, driving her cock slowly and deeply inside of Quinn. "It's choking my dick so good…"

"Mmm," Quinn moaned breathily as Rachel started trailing kisses down her jaw and neck, instinctively wrapping her legs around the brunette's waist to keep her still. "I can feel your cock inside of me… Every inch of it…"

"Yeah? You want to feel more?" Rachel smiled, and Quinn nodded her assent.

Rachel thrust into Quinn while she dragged her lips against alabaster skin, her hands roaming the blonde's slender frame. Quinn puffed out warm air and closed her eyes, just _feeling_ Rachel's cock stretching her out and hitting the deepest parts of her pussy. Parts that she was never able to reach using her fingers and she was sure that even toys won't be able to touch.

"That's it… Give me all of that cock," Quinn purred, a lazy rumble reverberating within her chest.

"I'm going to fuck you all night, Quinn… I'll make your pussy feel so damn good that you won't have to masturbate anymore to have an orgasm," Rachel panted into her ear, hot and filled with lust. Quinn gasped and clenched her walls, causing Rachel to moan in sheer pleasure. "That's it, baby…"

"You better make do on that promise," Quinn breathed out and slid her hands up and down Rachel's back.

"Oh, I will," Rachel smirked and pumped faster, each thrust leaving Quinn breathless with pleasure. "I'll fuck this tight little pussy of yours better than I've pounded anyone else's."

"Then _fuck_ me. Fuck me like you mean it, Rachel," Quinn demanded as she stared directly into Rachel's eyes.

"You got it!"

Rachel took off pounding, and Quinn dug her nails desperately into the brunette's shoulders as she was nailed into the mattress. The bed squeaked and groaned as Rachel plowed into her pussy, and Quinn clung on tight to her. She whined Rachel's name and ran her hands up and down her body, wrapping her legs more tightly.

Pleasured noises were all that left Quinn's lips, her moans and screams rising in pitch as Rachel set a fast and brutal pace in pounding her. All of Rachel's jogging and exercise definitely paid off, the strength of her thrusts making Quinn groan in appreciation. She grasped onto Rachel's biceps, biting her lip at the way they flexed and with each snap of her hips.

Her pussy made filthy noises that Rachel seemed to greatly enjoy, judging by the way her moans and groans grew louder. And the occasional comment that her sex loved making those squelching noises for her cock.

Quinn dropped her gaze and watched the way Rachel's member slid in and out of her pussy with ease, completely soaked with her cum. Rachel planted butterfly kisses all over her neck and shoulders, massaging her tits while shoving her cock in her with quick and hard thrusts. Her skin tingled with each kiss on her skin, moans and mewls continuously falling from her lips.

"You're gonna make me cum," Quinn gasped brokenly as Rachel slammed her hips downwards. "I want you to dump your load in my pussy again, Rachel…"

A breathless scream left her lips as she came, while Rachel continued pumping into her with renewed vigor. And yet, Quinn craved more. Her body still thrummed with the desire to be ravished by Rachel, only fueled further as the brunette dragged out a moan as she came, unloading her seed inside her waiting pussy once more.

Rachel sighed and pulled out her softening member, and Quinn whimpered at the loss. Her legs remained open as Rachel trailed kisses down her body, semen oozing out of her hole. She squirmed as Rachel blew a hot breath over her sensitive core, her mind in a complete haze.

"Relax, baby…" Rachel murmured, and Quinn closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

Her eyes flew open as Rachel hooked her legs over her shoulders and started planting soft kisses all over her pussy, a quiet purr reverberating in her chest. She felt Rachel smile against her sex, teeth grazing the sensitive flesh and tongue lapping gently at her folds. Her skin tingled with each pass of Rachel's tongue across her slit, another moan ripped out of her chest.

She'd had her pussy eaten out before by different people, but she never quite enjoyed their technique. They were mostly too rough and sloppy, just biting and mouthing at her nether lips without a care in the world.

Rachel, however, was different. She was gentle and explorative with the use of her mouth. Soft caresses of her tongue with alternating kisses all over her pussy lips. The occasional nibbling and sucking that slowly built her orgasm.

"You like that?" Rachel whispered lowly, her voice smoky and seductive.

"Mmhmm," was all that Quinn could say, and she smiled as Rachel reached for her hands and locked their fingers together.

"Your pussy tastes good…" Rachel said appreciatively, nuzzling her nose against Quinn's clit.

Quinn sighed and silently enjoyed the way Rachel made careful passes at her folds with her tongue and lips. She mewled when Rachel attached her mouth on the whole of her pussy, maintaining a steady suction as she sucked on her core.

"I've never had my pussy eaten out like this," Quinn moaned breathily, hips rising off the bed to grind her sex against Rachel's mouth. "You're so good at eating me out…"

Rachel smiled and sucked on a patch of skin on her inner thighs and went back to licking her sex. Quinn looked down at her with hooded eyes, her chest heaving at the intense look that Rachel directed back at her. She watched as Rachel licked and sucked at her pussy, her arousal increasing tenfold at the scene that unfolded in front of her.

"M-more... I need more of your mouth, baby… Eat that pussy," Quinn said lazily, breathlessly.

Rachel hummed and started lapping eagerly at her core, shaking her head and slurping at her folds. Quinn moaned and humped her pussy into Rachel's mouth in heat, untangled their fingers, and massaged the brunette's mouth as encouragement. Her mouth hung open as Rachel smacked her lips against her core and devoured it like it was meant to be eaten.

She squealed in delight as Rachel pushed her tongue inside her grasping hole, rocking her hips more feverishly against the talented mouth that ate her out so well. Rachel groaned and started tongue-fucking her, and Quinn gasped as she yanked the brunette closer to her dripping sex.

"Cum for me, baby… Let that sexy pussy gush in my mouth," Rachel husked.

Quinn let go of Rachel's hair and slammed her hands against the bed as she came in a breathless rush, pussy juices gushing out of her hole and into Rachel's waiting mouth. She panted heavily as Rachel slowed down the pace of her licking, planting kisses all over her core as she came down from her high.

"You're so beautiful and sexy when you cum," Rachel remarked as she crawled back up Quinn's body, her chin soaked with girl cum.

"C'mere," Quinn rasped, and Rachel smiled and kissed her forehead.

Sighing contentedly, Quinn wrapped her arms and legs around Rachel to keep her in place, her whole body still shaking from the force of her orgasm. She licked her lips when she felt Rachel's hardening cock poke her inner thighs, every inch of her skin still aching to be touched and ravished.

"You better not have sex with anyone else ever again," Quinn murmured as she grasped Rachel's member and guided it towards her entrance.

"Don't worry, I won't," Rachel laughed as she started thrusting inside Quinn's sopping pussy.

"Good," Quinn gasped and threaded her fingers in Rachel's hair, their heated gazes meeting. "Because this cock is _mine_."

"It's all yours, Quinn," Rachel panted as she drove her hips forward more forcefully. "And I'm going to keep on making you scream."

And all Quinn did that night was scream in unrestrained bliss while Rachel fucked her.


End file.
